Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand
Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand is the first downloadable content (DLC) for Battlefield 3. It is available to anyone who purchased Battlefield 3: Limited Edition at no extra charge. It is also available for the general public, but only by purchase. PlayStation 3 players were able to access it a week before Xbox and PC players. Features *Four of the most popular maps from Battlefield 2 re-created for Frostbite 2. *Three Vehicles from Battlefield 2, along with one new. *Ten Weapons from Battlefield 2. *Five unique Dogtags *Unique Rewards, Achievements/trophies, and More. *Enhanced Destruction *Conquest Assault (Up to Seven Control Points in Conquest with one team holding all the objectives at the start) *Assignments: Challenges to unlock new weapons. Weapons ]] Assault Rifles *FAMAS G2 *L85A2 Carbines *QBZ-95B *HK53A3 Machine Guns *QBB-95 *MG36 Sniper Rifles *QBU-88 *L96A1 Personal Defense Weapons *PP-19 Shotguns *MK3A1 Assignments Best Friends Forever- 10 heals and 10 revives. Unlocks FAMAS Professional Russian- 5 Squad Deathmatch wins, 100 kills with Assault Rifles, and 20 kills with underbarrel grenade launcher (M320). Unlocks L85A2 Fixing it- 10 repairs and 1 kill with repair torch. Unlocks G53 It goes Boom!- 50 AT Rocket kills, 1 vehicle destroy with repair torch, and 5 conquest wins. Unlocks QBZ-95B Let it Rain- 20 Light Machine gun kills and two mortar kills. Unlocks QBB-95 Keep your head down- 100 LMG kills, 50 Supressoin assists, and 50 Ammo resupplies. Unlocks MG36 Specops- 20 Sniper rifle kills and 5 Laser Designations. Unlocks QBU-88 (Type 88 Sniper Rifle) Creeping Death. 5 knife takedowns, 50 spot assists, and 50 headshots. Unlocks L96 Sniper Rifle Familiar Territory- Play 2 hours on Karkand, arm 10 MCOMs and capture 10 flags. Unlocks PP19 PDW Scarred Veteran- Play 2 hours on Oman, Play 2 hours on Sharqi, 10 kills with BTR-90 (Russian LAV), 10 kills with PP19, and 5 kills with DPV Jeep (American light jeep on Karkand). Unlocks Mk3a1 Jackhammer Full Auto Shotgun Vehicles *DPV *BTR-90 *F-35 *Skid Loader Maps Wake Island has three or five control points for consoles and five control points for PC, Sharqi Peninsula and Strike at Karkand has five control points for consoles and seven for PC. Gulf of Oman has a maximum of four flags for consoles and seven for PC. *Strike at Karkand *Gulf of Oman *Wake Island 2014 *Sharqi Peninsula Marketing Back to Karkand was first announced back in March-April, anyone who pre-ordered the Limited Edition of Battlefield 3 will get the expansion pack for free and later anyone who pre-ordered the Physical Warfare pack also got the expansion pack free. Before the release of Battlefield 3, when it was revealed that PlayStation users would not be getting their free copy of Battlefield 1943 with the game, EA and Sony did a new deal where it was announced that the PlayStation 3 would be getting the Back to Karkand DLC one week early. This caused some discontent from gamers on the Xbox 360 and PC platforms. However, due to a class-action lawsuit being filed against EA for not supplying Battlefield 1943 to PS3 owners as promised, they gave it to PS3 owners for free after release. BF2BF3KARKAND2.png BF2BF3KARKAND1.png Strike at Karkand Destruction.png BF2BF3KARKAND.png BF3 B2K 03.jpg BF3 B2K 04.jpg de:Back_to_Karkand Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:Standard Category:Construction Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Back to Karkand